The Power Pole and The Puddle
by Livvi18
Summary: Iruka watched the medic- nin lead Kakashi into the psychiatric ward of Konoha's Hospital with a little bit of guilt. But, oh well. My first attempt at humor please R/R!


Kakashi couldn't believe his luck. Bad luck that is. There he was walking along minding his own business reading Icha Icha Violence when, suddenly, WHAM! He walks into a pole. Huh? How did that get there? Rubbing the throbbing lump appearing on his forehead - which thankfully was covered by his headband – Kakashi glared kunai at the thirty foot tall power pole, which was just standing there all its amused glory. Kakashi swore he even head the thing sniggering. Playing it cool Kakashi shrugged and walked past the pole to step in a puddle of water, a very muddy, very deep, puddle of water which splashed halfway up his right pant leg. Oh great. Now the puddle was giggling, and in a bubbly manner. Kakashi was now glaring so furiously at the puddle his single eye looked like it was going to pop out of its socket.

"Kakashi- san?" Asked a polite, confused voice.

Kakashi continued glaring.

Now it turned into a bemused voice, "If you keep glaring like that your eye is gonna pop out of its socket."

Kakashi ceased his one- sided glaring contest with the puddle to look up into the face of an angel in the form of a tanned, scarred chuunin. With big brown eyes and black hair to throw into the mix.

He gave the man his trademark eye- smile. "Maa, Iruka- _sensei_" –here he leered at the young man—"the puddle had stepped into my foot's path, and giggled at my misfortune! I was thinking of violent ways to destroy this giggling- _evil_ puddle."

"I see." Iruka began to inch away, slowly, in the hopes of escaping the eccentric crazy jounin.

Unfortunately for Iruka the eccentric crazy jounin noticed his inching and frantically reached out and grabbed his arm. "Can you think of any violent ways to destroy the evil puddle?" Kakashi pleadingly asked. "Oh, and that self- _glorified_ power pole?" He glared at a point behind Iruka's left shoulder.

_Oh crap, _Iruka thought with dread, _he must be having a sort of mental breakdown. _He smiled at the masked man, "Sure, Kakashi- san. I can think of a few things. But it's just a puddle, trying to destroy it would just result in a wet, muddy mess."

Oh no, Kakashi was throwing him one- eyed- kicked- puppy- look- of- doom, now. "And the power pole?" He asked in a small voice.

Iruka made it to look like he was seriously contemplating that one. "Well, if we do anything to the power pole, many people will lose their power. And we don't want that now, do we?"

Kakashi thought about Iruka's reasoning and couldn't argue with his logic, however, "The power pole moved and now I've got a sore lump on my head! And the puddle purposely placed itself so that I would step in it making muddy water go halfway up my pant leg. And they both laughed at me! They laughed!" Kakashi knew that he was close to hysterical now but he had to make Iruka understand the importance of the situation. "Power poles and puddles are _not _supposed to laugh! A power pole is a solid, inanimate, unmovable object made of wood and metal that does not possess the ability to laugh, as it has no mouth! And a puddle is a hole in the ground and it is filled with mud and water. And water is the chemical substance with chemical formula H2O: one molecule of water has two hydrogen atoms covalently bonded to a single oxygen atom. Water is a tasteless, odourless liquid, which, surprise, surprise does not have a mouth, and therefore, _it can not laugh!_" He was hyperventilating now and was giving the frightened chuunin a wide eyed, hysterical look. "Can you not see why they now must be destroyed?"

Iruka slowly nodded a look of complete understanding on his face as he tried to mask his fear. "I certainly do Kakashi- san. In fact," here he thought quickly, "I may have just the thing that would help."

"Really!" Kakashi now looked like a little kid that was told he was getting an awesome surprise.

Iruka nodded, smiling enthusiastically. "Yep, and if you will just come with me, you can help me to bring it back." A look of uncertainty crossed the jounin's face; Iruka hurriedly went on to reassure him. "It's not that far, only a block away, and we will come straight back here. Promise."

Kakashi nodded vigorously, "Okay."

Mentally Iruka sighed with relief, outwardly his enthusiastic smile was still plastered on his face, "Alright then, let's go."

Kakashi trailed after the beautiful, beautiful man wondering just what exactly Iruka had to destroy the power pole and puddle. He just hoped that it was powerful enough to defeat _them_; after all, _they_ were powerful, cunning adversaries with a cruel sense of humor.

Kakashi looked up, thoughts broken from their musings as Iruka was leading him into the hospital. "Uh, Iruka- sensei?" The chuunin looked back at him, face unreadable. "Why are we going to the hospital?"

Iruka smiled reassuringly, "Well, I thought we could borrow some of their liquid nitrogen, to freeze up the puddle, you know?"

"Ah, yes!" Iruka was a smart, smart man. Kakashi thought excitedly about all the horrible things he could do to the frozen puddle, therefore he did not notice Iruka speaking in hushed tones to one of the medic- nin, nor did he notice the glances they were throwing his way.

But he did notice the medic- nin as he walked over to him a reassuring smile on his kindly features. "Ah, Hatake- san?" He asked politely. "Umino- san tells me that you would like to borrow some liquid nitrogen?"

"Yes that's right." Kakashi nodded solemnly. "I must destroy that fiendish puddle before it attacks another helpless innocent victim."

The medic- nin smiled again, "That's nice. Well why don't you come with me and we will get some then?"

"Okay." And with that Kakashi followed the nice medic- nin into a part of the hospital he had never been in before, but he didn't notice that as he was thinking about the narcissistic power pole and its evil sidekick the puddle. Both equally as evil as the other.

Iruka watched the medic- nin lead Kakashi into the psychiatric ward of Konoha's Hospital with a little bit of guilt. But oh well. He felt it had to be done; now all that was left was for him to fill out the necessary paperwork. All twenty- five pages of it. _Maybe I should have just went along with Kakashi's insanity_, he thought with regret. Nevertheless our hero bravely picked up his pen and began to heroically fill in the blanks.


End file.
